


Just Ask

by BreeEasterling



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vaginal Fingering, a side of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling
Summary: Poppy decides she is ready for more
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 20
Kudos: 169





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> 3k+ words of fluffiness with a side of third base action :) 
> 
> Inspired by Secret Garden 102, which as always is absolute fire (if you are able to support Lilydusk's Patreon, it will bring you so much joy). Also projected a bunch of my own personal experience on this, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Not beta read, please excuse any errors.

Erdene pursed her lips. “So you mean to tell me… you and Tora have been dating for three months, and not once has any part of him entered you?” The girls sat across from one another at the coffee shop down the street from their office. It was a chilly fall afternoon and Erdene had decided to wait with Poppy until Tora arrived to pick her up. Rather than stand on the street they decided to get some coffee while they waited. It wasn’t uncommon for Erdene to ask how Poppy’s relationship with Tora was going, and it was equally possible that she would ask how their sex life was… Or in this case, lack thereof. 

Poppy sipped her frappuccino. “That’s not true… I’ve uh,” her cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson as she tried to think of a polite way to say ‘I’ve tried to suck his massive dick and ended up licking it instead’. In the end Poppy realized there was no polite way to say it and just looked out the window at the cars as they passed by. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk Poppy Girl.” Erdene playfully scolded. “You’re missing out.” The statuesque girl took a sip of her latte, not even bothering to conceal the smirk on her face.

“You talk like we just nicely sit and hold hands.” Poppy snapped, “we do things!” 

“Making out and dry humping? Come on Pops, you’re a grown woman! He is a hell of a man! Give into that horniness I know you’re bottling up!” Erdene’s voice rose a little louder than Poppy would have preferred, attracting the attention of other coffee shop patrons. Poppy glanced around the room, nervously smiling at the onlookers. 

It wasn’t that Poppy didn’t want to move forward with Tora… She was fully confident that she was ready for more than what they were doing. The problem was, she struggled to find the words. Tora would give her the world if she asked, so the struggle was the act of asking itself. 

Leaning across the table, she closed the distance between them, Poppy kept her voice as soft as possible, “how do I even ask for… more?”

Erdene grinned. “Just look him in those eyes of his and say ‘hey Tora, I want you to stick your fingers in my-’” Poppy threw her hands across Erdene’s mouth to muffle the rest of her sentence. 

“You know what, forget I asked… I’ll figure it out.” Poppy sighed as she sat back in her seat. Erdene’s expression softened, knowing Poppy’s teasing limit when she saw it. 

“Really, Poppy. Just ask him.” Erdene said calmly. “You trust him, he loves you, you should be able to ask for what you want without fear.”

“My fear isn’t because of Tora! It’s just… me.” Poppy stared down at her drink, thinking back to all the times she was made to feel awkward or less than when she had been dating Julri. He had always been full of critiques, he would comment on her weight, fashion choices, even her hobbies… Tora was nothing like that, he loved Poppy for exactly who she was, and made sure to do little things to remind her of this whenever possible. He always picked up her favorite muffin from the bakery, he would take pictures of flowers he saw throughout the day and text them to her, he even bought her cutesy little notebooks and pens that he knew she liked. In the months that they had been dating, Poppy had slowly begun to gain confidence in herself, but she still had a long way to go.

Reaching across the table, Erdene gave Poppy’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, out of the corner of her eye, Poppy saw Tora’s canary yellow Porsche pull up to the curb outside of the coffee shop. 

“You’re a strong, beautiful young woman with a snack of a boyfriend.” Erdene’s encouragement brought the blush back to Poppy’s cheeks. “Just ask.” The door of the coffee shop opened and Tora walked in. Looking up at him, Poppy immediately felt a wave of relief; Tora meant that this conversation was officially over. 

Standing up from their table, the girls hugged. “See you Monday.” Poppy called over her shoulder as she scurried to Tora’s side. 

“Can’t wait to hear all about it!” Erdene teased as the couple left the shop.

\---

Once they arrived at Poppy’s apartment, she kept herself busy with cooking dinner. Tora hadn’t asked what she had been discussing with Erdene, never being one to pry on ‘girl talk’ and Poppy was grateful. The last thing she wanted to admit was that she had to ask for friends for advice about how to ask for something in the bedroom. While Poppy cooked dinner, Tora showered then began to install the new locks he had purchased for the front door as well as the door to the balcony. When they came back together, dinner was steaming and the apartment was secured to Tora’s standards. 

When Poppy set the bowl of fish, rice and veggies in front of him, Tora wasted no time in digging in; “how was work?” he asked after taking a few bites.

Poppy smiled, warmed by the sight of Tora so greedily enjoying her cooking; “it was good, Quincey’s new book is almost ready to print. It’s going to be a hit.” 

“‘Course it is, Quincess wrote it, you made it readable-” Poppy smirked at Tora using her explanation of what she did as Quincey’s editor, “everything you do is great.” They shared small talk as they ate their dinner, sharing little details about their days and discussing what they had planned for the next day. It had become routine to go over their plans during dinner, Tora never dived into great detail for obvious reasons, but Poppy appreciated his effort. He could explain if he would have his phone, if he would be reachable during the day and if he would be able to pick her up from work. If he was with Quincey, he would have his phone and be free by 5 o’clock when she got off work. On the other hand, if he was with Vincent.... Well, Poppy kept her bus pass in her wallet for this reason alone.

After they were done eating, Tora insisted on doing the dishes like he did whenever Poppy cooked. While he cleared the table and began washing up, Poppy headed off to the bathroom to shower off the day and build up the nerve to ask Tora for “more”. Once the bathroom door was locked and the shower steam began to fill the room, Poppy began to devise a plan. She just needed to say three little words in order to get what she wanted.  _ I want more.  _ Poppy repeated it over and over like a mantra. As she washed her hair and even decided to break out the apricot foot scrub, she continued her internal pep talk. 

_ Poppylan Wilkes you are a strong, confident, sexy young woman with a wonderfully adoring boyfriend. You do not have anything to be self conscious of. You will no longer allow the words of boys to affect you. Tora is a man, a strong man who would kill for you if asked. Julri was a boy who projected his insecurities onto others in order to feel big. You are better than that. You are sexy! You are beautiful! You are going to ask your boyfriend for vaginal penetration and feel no shame for wanting it! _

Once she was finished brushing her hair, Poppy slipped into the silk pajama set that Quincey had discreetly gifted her not long after she began dating Tora. The pale pink silk felt luxurious against her freshly shaved skin, bringing a smirk to her face; although he was far too macho to admit it, Tora loved soft things. Between her soft skin and this silk, he would be panting like a dog. That mental image alone gave Poppy the ego boost she needed in order to fluff her hair one last time and walk out of the bathroom, head held high. 

Tora was laying on the bed in his boxers, scrolling through Netflix on the flatscreen that he had installed a few weeks prior. Upon seeing him so casually lying across her bed, Poppy simultaneously felt her mouth go dry and her palms become sweaty. She had seen him in the buck on multiple occasions and yet it still left her stunned every time. He worked hard for his body, but damn it was nearly inhuman to look that good in virtually any position. 

Although he never looked away from the TV on the wall, Tora was acutely aware of Poppy’s eyes on him as she stood in the doorway.

“Gonna just stare all night?” He asked nonchalantly, finally settling on a TV show they had fallen asleep to multiple times before. That was usually a sign that he had little intention of them actually watching TV. 

Letting out a startled yelp for being called out for gawking, Poppy quickly hurried around the bed to her side… passing directly between Tora and the TV. When she crossed Tora’s line of sight, he made a small, indistinguishable noise that brought a blush to Poppy’s cheeks. In the ten steps it took to cross the bedroom, Poppy lost every ounce of confidence she had gained through her bathroom pep talk. Scrambling beneath the blankets, she considered just hiding herself, feeling her confidence slip now that he could actually see her. 

Tora gently laid a hand on her thigh over top of the blankets, both to still her hurried movements and to pull her attention back to him. Looking up into his honey colored eyes, Poppy found his pupils blown and hungry. 

“New outfit, Bobby?” her asked as he slipped his index finger under the spaghetti strap of the top. Fearing her voice might crack if she spoke, Poppy just nodded in response, lost in his gaze. In the last three months Tora had learned how to make Poppy comfortable; lights off, under covers, TV or music on in the background… All little things, but it all made a difference in how Poppy felt during their most intimate moments. Slipping beneath the sheets, Tora reached out for Poppy’s little warm body, smiling in the blue light of the TV as she wiggled closer, pressing up against his chest. 

Poppy put her hands on Tora’s pecks, staring at his throat as she tried to build her nerve back up, but the feel of his hands running along her body was highly distracting. His calloused hands left trails of fire along her hips and thighs as he reached for every exposed inch of skin. When Tora gripped her thigh and hiked her leg up over his hip, drawing them closer together, Poppy stifled a little moan. 

Closing the distance between them, Tora kissed along Poppy’s jaw then down her throat, getting lost in the floral scent of her shampoo mixed with the warm vanilla of her body wash. He had no set plan for the night, maybe kiss her all over before he ever touched her over top of her panties. The way Poppy squirmed when he touched her drove him wild, and was easily the highlight of his day. 

The feel of Tora’s lips on her skin made her mind fuzzy. His soft lips left firm kisses as one hand clutched her ass and the other was knotted in her damp hair. Poppy preferred it when Tora was in charge, but she always told him where to go. Quincey called it ‘topping from the bottom’, but Poppy preferred to imagine Tora driving the car, but she was giving the directions. 

Knowing she was going to forget her own name once he reached her breasts, Poppy cleared her throat. “Tora?” Her voice cracked only slightly. 

“Hmm?” Tora’s lips never broke contact with Poppy’s collarbones, he was a man on a mission and her nipples were his goal. She made the squeakiest sounds when he played with her tits and he couldn’t wait to hear her…

“Um… I was thinking we could… do more tonight?” Poppy’s voice shook over every word, she wanted this, really wanted this, but talking was near impossible when Tora was touching her like this… If she had gone with her original plan, she would have said something before he ever reached out for her. 

Tora’s lips froze but didn’t leave her skin. “More?” He questioned, his voice a mumble against her heated flesh. 

_ Come on Pops, just ask.  _ “Yes. I want more.” She sounded strong and confident, just as she intended. 

Finally breaking contact with her skin, Tora sat up so he could look Poppy in the eye. He would happily dive head first into whatever she wanted, but ‘more’ was vague, and the least thing he wanted to do was push his Bobby’s limits. She was a virgin for fucks sake, did she even know what ‘more’ could entail if left up to interpretation?

“You’re in charge, Bobby.” Tora affirmed, he would never let her forget how much power she had. “Just tell me what ‘more’ means.” 

Poppy blanched. Clarification was not part of her plan. She had not rehearsed having to explain ‘more’. Didn’t he just know? Poppy mentally kicked herself, of course he doesn’t, he isn’t psychic. Poppy had been the one to preach open communication and here she was expecting him to read her mind… 

She opened her mouth to attempt to explain herself, but no sound came out. Tora raised an eyebrow. “Can’t say it when I’m lookin’ at ya, can ya?” Tora asked, Poppy shook her head no. Smirking, Tora kissed here softly on the lips before ducking his head into the curve of her neck, effectively hiding from her line of sight. 

Poppy took a deep breath and tried to ignore Tora chuckling into her neck. “Tora, I want you to penetrate me with your fingers.” 

Tora sat back up, looking his girlfriend in the eye. “Bobby… kids these days call it fingering.” He fought the urge to break out laughing, he didn’t want to embarass her while she was being vulnerable, but fuck could she be awkward. 

Poppy remained firm. “Okay, then do that.” Now that it was out in the open, there was no point in hiding from him. It wouldn’t make her feel better, and really it would only drag out this conversation. Tora preferred her to look him in the eye when giving consent. That way there was no question that she was fully aware of what she was asking for and agreeing too. 

Tora smirked. “Damn Bobby… If that’s all ya wanted, all you had to do was ask.” Not wanting to torture his awkward little hamster any longer, Tora pulled her in for a kiss. She hummed against his lips, melting against him as he gripped her ass a little tighter and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced as they got drunk on one another’s taste. 

Begrudgingly letting go of her ass, Tora’s hands drew a path to rid Poppy of her cute little pajama set, he wanted her to wear it again and didn’t want it ruined. Upson realizing what he was doing between kisses, Poppy helped to toss her top across the room, before her shorts quickly followed. Tora growled upon realizing she had forgone panties and had shaved  _ everything. _

He smirked into their kiss. “You been planning on jumping me, Bobby?”

Poppy dragged her fingers down Tora’s chest until she grabbed hold of the waistband of his boxers, feeling her little fingers so close to his cock elicited a moan from Tora, “every chance I get, tiger.” As she tugged down his underwear, Tora laughed, unable to hold it back any more. 

Tora kicked off his boxers while Poppy grasped his cock with both hands, lazily stroking his stiff member. He hadn’t been a fan of hand jobs before Poppy, but now he could die happy if all he got for the rest of his life were her warm hands wrapped around him. It had taken a few tries, but now she could expertly stroke him to oblivion without even seeming to try. One hand would stroke his length while the other moved between playing with the head and fondling his balls. Tora was on his way to losing all sense of self when he felt Poppy’s warm, damp pussy near his thigh. Right. She had asked for more. Specifically, wanted his fingers inside of her. Tora took a moment to regain control of himself before he reached down and grasped Poppy’s wrists, removing her hands from him. 

As Tora sat up on his knees, the blankets falling back to expose their heated skin to the cool bedroom, he hungrily stared down at Poppy’s nude body. She was reclined back against the pillows, her nipples tightening against the chilled air of the room. Tora loved her soft body, he was never wanting for something to grasp onto in the night when he was woken by a nightmare. He had seen her naked before, they had showered together on multiple occasions, they dressed in front of one another, and even in the height of the summer when they first began dating Poppy had given up on sleeping in clothing. But this was the first time he was actually going to get to play with her pussy without any barriers, and it was making him drool. 

“Gonna just stare all night?” She asked, mirroring his words from earlier, Poppy’s voice was dripping with desire. Still sitting on his knees on the bed, Tora reached up and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear before tracing down her throat, between her breasts, along her tummy until he reached her mound. Poppy bit her bottom lip, mentally preparing to feel Tora’s fingers against her clit… But Tora had other plans. This was the first time they were doing this, so he was going to savor every moment. 

Skipping over her most intimate place, Tora moved his hands to her thighs, spreading them wide in order to be able to get a good look at her in the dim light of the bedroom. As she felt the cool air hit her moist center, Poppy bit back a mewl, thanking her lucky stars that Tora had picked an older sitcom that had poor lighting, offering her soft body forgiving lighting. Occasionally stealing glances at her face to gage her reaction, Tora moved his hands up her thighs towards her pussy, beginning to zero in. He dragged his index finger up her slit, collecting some of the fluid that had begun to gather. Poppy stared at him, slack jawed, as he stuck his finger in his mouth. 

“You taste sweet, Bobby.” Tora grinned like the cheshire cat. Poppy was at a loss for words, part of her wanted to cover her face in embarrassment, but another part of her wanted to see Tora use his mouth more… As if he could read her mind, Tora chuckled. “One step at a time, let’s start with this…” Tora’s hand returned to Poppy’s pussy, he lazily circled her clit with his index finger, wanting to work Poppy up a bit more before going any further. It took so little to reduce her to a moaning mess. Play with her clit and she throws her head back, eyes shut and mouth open, on the brink of losing all sense of control. 

Tora couldn’t take his eyes off of her, nothing was more beautiful than Poppy when she felt pleasure. With one hand holding firm to her hip, holding her steady to the bed, he continued to stroke her clit until her fluids became visible against her skin. Adjusting his hand, Tora continued to stroke with his thumb while he moved his middle finger towards her opening. Poppy’s hips jerked at the subtle contact, bringing a smile back to Tora’s face.

“Please.” She begged, her big brown eyes hooded as she struggled to focus on Tora’s face. “Please, more.” 

Not needing to be told twice, Tora inserted his middle finger into Poppy’s tight pussy. His cock ached; she was tight, even against one finger, and hot as hell fire as he gently probed his finger in and out, wanting to make sure she grew comfortable with the intrusion before going further. He watched her face with rapt attention as she gasped and moaned at the contact. 

“Ya feel good, Bobby?” Tora asked, he was confident that he knew her answer, but he wanted to be positive before adding a second finger. 

“Yes!” Poppy gasped when he curled his finger forward, stroking the front wall of her vagina, the sensation sending flashes of white hot pleasure through her sensitive body. “Please don’t stop!” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Tora reassured her, with drawing his finger before adding a second. At the addition of a second digit, Poppy sat up on her elbows, eyes wide and mouth open as she gasped. Tora chuckled, loving the way she watched him work her over with his hand. Between his fingers stroking in and out of her tight pussy, and his thumb working her clit, Poppy was quickly nearing the edge of release. Her moans and soft cries were getting higher and louder, a dead giveaway to how close she was. Tora increased the tempo of his fingers as she began to clench around him. Poppy’s cries reached a fever pitch before she came on his fingers, her hips moving in time with his hand. 

She fell back against the pillows, gasping as she stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Tora smirked to himself as he withdrew his fingers before licking them clean - he was definitely eating her out sometime soon, he hoped. Once his hands were clean Tora laid down beside Poppy and pulled her into his arms. He was still hard as a rock, but that could be dealt with. 

“Ya liked it?” He asked.

Poppy scoffed, “liked it? I loved it!” Tora laughed at her exuberance. “We’re doing that more often.” She added with a sly smile. 

“Anytime you want, Bobby.” Tora murmured as he placed a kiss on her temple. For a moment they basked in Poppy’s afterglow. But as the tingling sensation of her orgasm began to subside, Poppy became more aware of the hard cock pressed into her hip. 

Poppy turned to face Tora, her fingers gliding down his abs. “Your turn.” Poppy’s giggles were muffled as Tora captured her lips in a kiss and rolled closer to give her easier access.


End file.
